Kyros the Spartan Wolf
Basic Info Full Name: Kyros Floga Age: physically 21 (but he's really 2413 years old) Born: On August 14, 400 BC Species: Wolf/Lycan Gender: Male Hight: 3'6 Weight:110 IQ: 140 Alignment: Chaotic Nutral Fur Color: Grey Attire:(Coming soon) Weakens: It's Silver (Ya I know sooooo original right -_-) Darkest Secret: He love to read love novels ^_^ Occupation: Mercenary Ability Type: Power Powers: Fire and Dark powers Weapon of choice: Great Axe Love Interest:Krissi The Vampire Dog Personality Kyros usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. He can also be extremely intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents with just his glare. Kyros is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat. Despite this, Kyros has a kind heart, when fighting weaker or innocent people, he does try to hold back when fighting and try not to seriously injure them. Kyros's Friend/Enemy Friend:Tyson the Echidna, Judas the Wolf, Krissi The Vampire Dog Like:: Eureka the Hedgehog, Zuri the Lynx/Tiger Dislike: Enemies: Relationship Backstory (Coming.... Aaa why lie its going to take forever and a half -_-) Martsial Arts Legindary Strike:Many in the Jade Empire have heard of Legendary Strike, but few have actually seen it in action. Fewer still have mastered this , but those who have are to be feared; their blows rain down too fast to block, and their kicks can quickly put an opponent out for good. Spirit Thief: Those most adept at manipulating there energy find that even the spiritual energy of others is within their grasp. The strikes and forms of the Spirit Thief style enable practitioners to tap an enemy’s vital energies and refill their own reserves. While the techniques of this style do no physical damage to its victims without. Drunken Master:Drunken Master is a bit different than the other martial arts. Although Drunken Master can inflict some serious damage to your foes but Kyros can only use this style while intoxicated. Oblivion Axe These Greataxes are covered with an unpleasant damp soot that never wears off, and veins of black metal that shoot through the shaft's wooden hilt. This treatment has also reinforced its edge, making it almost unblockable and capable of cleaving through flesh and bone with ease. It has two Augment Slots first one is the Silver Augment second is the Flame Augment. Fire Powers Vulcan Blaze: First, Kyros charges up with fire energy and lands a series of quick blows on his enemys. He launches his enemy to the sky and fires a series of blue energy blasts in mid-air. Kyros lands 3 kicks on his enemy and flies high into the sky, before striking his enemy with a powerful kick. Adell lands on the ground and holds out his hand, before closing it and creating a large explosion at where the enemy is. (Coming soon) Dark Powers Shadow Clone: This technique creates copies of the user. Kyros's energy is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning, to pass the information back to the user. (Coming soon) Werwolf Form (I'm gong to make this awesome) Quotes THIS IS SPARTA You will fall I will fight with you Trivia *When I come to drinking liqueur he's a lightweight Category:Onup147 Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Power type characters Category:Speed type characters Category:Weapon Weilding Characters Category:Adult Category:Wolves Category:Mercenaries Category:Martial Artist